A New Adventure Saga
by Hails The Fox
Summary: A compilation of my 'A New' stories for the lazy ones. this counts as one chapter of the entire story.


It was a dark night, and all were sheltered and asleep… except for one newcomer.

*The newcomer walks into view of a mansion*

? : What…where am I? This isn't my home….

*The newcomer hears eerie laughing and starts to run*

? : Who's laughing... who's there!

*A dark figure appears, chasing the newcomer towards the mansion*

? : What do you want from me!

**What else would I want…I want YOU DEAD!**

? : What….why do you want me de-GAH!

*The newcomer gets hit by a sword slash from out of nowhere*

Meanwhile…

? : Man…what's with all the racket?

*He looks outside and sees what appears to be a small fox being assaulted by an invisible force*

? : Uh oh, I'm getting subspace vibes from that kid…but it seems he is helpless to whatever is attacking him. Great chaos, I hope that Tabuu doesn't return…

*he runs outside to see what's attacking the kid*

? : GAH! WHAT ARE YOU?!

**Hahahaha….wouldn't you like to know Hails! But seeing as you are about to die…I shall tell you my name, I am Tab Primid. And I want your subspace energy!**

Hails: Darnit! I can't remember anything, and now Im gonna die to someone who apparently knows me! WHATS NEXT? Blue hedgehogs rolling around at the speed of sound?

? : You ring?

Hails: Of course there is one…

Sonic: Sonics the name, Speeds my game! And I heard all about this kids subspace energy, and I don't think ill let you take it from him Tab primid!

**Hahaha…you think that you can stop me hedgehog?**

**TAKE THIS!**

*T primid fires orbs of darkness at sonic and Hails*

*sonic dodges the blast while Hails gets pelted with the orbs*

Hails: GAH!

Sonic: Hails! Get to the mansion!

Hails: what? Why!

Sonic: because I don't think what im going to do next will help you, NOW GO!

*hails runs off towards the mansion*

At the mansion…

Hails: I wonder what he meant by…going to do next...

*Hails sees a white hand appear above the mansion, along with a rainbow orb*

Hails: w-what?

Back at the battlefield…

Sonic: hehe, you can always count on master hand to send in a smashball at the right time!

**WHAT? NO! I will not be defeated by a MERE RAT!**

*sonic jumps up and smashes the smashball*

Sonic: NOW ILL SHOW YOU!

**This is gonna hurt isn't it….**

Super Sonic: yea, it is!

*5 minutes later*

**Darn you and your smashballs! I WILL HAVE MY REVE-**

*turns into dark bugs and vanishes*

Sonic: hehe, well…when I get back ill have to introduce Hails to the others, but im sure master hand will let him in…I hope..

*later in the morning*

Master Hand: hmmm….i geuss I will let Hails stay here, but he has to be a smasher to do so.

Hails: so I am gonna learn how to fight?

Master hand and sonic: yep.

Hails: SWEET!

*at an unknown location*

T primid: I...failed the mission master…

**YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME TAB PRIMID!**

T primid: MASTER! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

**Hmmm… I will spare you this time…but know this, next time you will perish…**

T primid: t-t-Thank you sir! And I already have a new plan to get the energy…hehehe…

1 month later…

It had been a while since Tabprimid tried to steal some strange energy witch master hand identified as tabuu's residual energy after subspace self-destructed. Each of the brawlers have been teaching Hails how to fight, with Mario and lugi helping his jumps, sonic helping his speed, lucario training him in patience, and the villans teaching him how to use smash attacks.

*in the multi-man brawl arena...*

?: Take this!

*a loud impacting noise is heard as some alloys are seen getting smacked into next week and, well, exploding!*

?: Heh, this is getting kinda easy!

*The creature is shown, finally revealed to be Hails in a training simulation.*

Hails: k fox! I think that's all of th-

Alloy: DIIIEEE!

Hails: wait, missed one. *axe-kicks the alloy into oblivion*

Alloy: I WILL RETUUURRN!

Hails: k, now I'm done!

Fox: ok, simulation over!

*hails walks out of a door while the stage behind him vanishes*

Hails: k, how was my score?

Fox: well, you lost 150 health, which is less than last time… you took them out in 1:50, so that brings your previous score of 67 to about 85.

Hails: that's a nice improvement if I do say so myself!

Fox: yea, but I think we should head back to the main room, we have a few people who are coming to the smasher mansion to visit their friends, maybe we will figure out which world you are from now!

Hails: that would be nice…

*Hails doesn't have any memory of which world he was from*

*they walk into the main room of smash mansion, called smasher mansion by some*

Hails: who are these guys?

Fox: over by the Mario gang are daisy, koopa kid, or baby bowser as they call him, geno, mallow, starlow, dreambert, and toadsworth.

Fox: by sonic are Knuckels, shadow, eggman, and Tails!

Hails: tails….sounds….familier….

Fox: hmm? Maybe he knows you somehow.

Hails: maybe…

Fox: over there are my allies, Slippy, Falco, Pepper, peppy, and krystal.

Hails: hmm…I think Ill go say hi to some of these guys.

*hails walks over to many of the visiting heroes/villans.*

Starlow: Hello-yello!

Hails: erm….hi?

Starlow: Mario has told me some good things about your training, I hope whatever that primid was doesn't come back!

Dreambert: hello young Hails, ive heard of your plight. If your ever in need of any help, I will see what I can do.

Hails: heh, thanks!

Baby bowser: HEHEHE! Another hero? You better fear me! Im going to be the future ruler of all the worlds!

Hails: ….thats cute kid….

Knuckels: sonic has told me about your strength, id like to spar some time!

Hails: ok then, ill see you when I got time.

Shadow: hmph, you don't seem powerful, I could take you out 10 seconds flat.

Hails: you want to verify that darky?

*hails walks over to tails who is having a small chat with sonic*

Tails: ….and that's how I was able to stop the battle kukku army again!

Sonic: wow tails, seems like everythings going great back on Mobius! Hey, speaking of

Going great, remember that new smasher I mentioned?

Tails: yea?

Sonic: well here he comes, but just so you know, his name is very simaler to yours for some reason.

Hails: hi sonic! Hi…er….Tails right?

Tails: …your Hails right?

Hails: yea?

Tails: …hmm…why do i feel like I know you…

Hails: mutual feeling.

*before they could figure anything out, a earthquake started up, causing everyone to scatter and flee outside of the mansion, but when they get out there, they see a familier face…*

Sonic: TabPrimid!

Tprimid: im not alone….look over there…hehehehe

?: GAAOOOOOOOOOH!

Metaknight: impossible….lucas said he exploded into a subspace bomb…

Lucas: I thaught he did!

Pkm trainer: GALLOM!

BOSS BATTLE: GALLOM REBORN!

MUSIC: GALLOM/DUON BATTLE THEME

Health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Info: Gallom reborn is gallom back from the dead, now harvesting some of tabuu's energy, is even stronger than before!

Fighters: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Tails, Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER:

Sonic: GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE! Me Mario, Kirby, tails, and Hails will take it on!

Kirby: poyoya!  
Mario: Letsa go!

Luigi: okedoky!

Sonic: lets roll!

Tails: ill do my best!

Hails: no time to waste, lets do this!

Gallom: GAOOOOOH!*launches rocket arms at Kirby*

Kirby:*inhales the fists and becomes rocket Kirby*

Sonic: Kirby! Give me a boost!

Kirby: POYO!*turns into a rocket which sonic jumps onto*

*sonic rams rocket Kirby into gallom, then spindashes into it, only to get smashed into the ground and KO'ed*

Mario: MAMAMEA!

Luigi: m-m-mario! Ima scared!

Mario: cmon lugi! Bro attack time!

Luigi: ALRIGHT!

Mario and luigi: STARLOW!

Starlow: alright!

Mario, luigi, and starlow: STAR CRASH!

*Mario, luigi, and starlow, all creat a 3 colored star and crash down onto gallom's head*

Gallom: GAAAAAOOOOOOH!

Galloms current health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mario, luigi, and starlow: DIRECT HIT!*they get smashed into a wall, getting KO'ed in the process*

Kirby: POYO! *Kirby looks around to try and find Tails and Hails*

Hails: KIRBY! DUCK!

Kirby: poyo? *SMASH* POYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa….

Fighters remaining: Hails, Tails

Fighters KO'ed: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Kirby

Gallom: GAAAAOOOOOOOH!

Hails: oh god..Tails, we need to work together!  
Tails: I should think so!

Hails and tails: QUAD TAIL'ED COMBO!

*they unleash a flurry of punches and kicks onto gallom's core*

Gallom: GAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Gallom: Health remaining: IIIIII

Gallom: HYPERION MODE, ENGAGED!

Hails and Tails: wut?

*tails gets KO'ed by the shockwave from the change in gallom, as well as everyone gets sent flying repelled from gallom as he charges…the old cliché subspace bomb*

Dreambert: OH NO! when that thing explodes, if what Mario said is true, this explosion will doom us all!

Knuckels: and even I can see that the heroes are getting shot away from him by the energy pulse!

Shadow: wait…look there, Hails seems to be reacting to something….wait…Master hand! Didn't you say hails couldn't use smashballs for some reason?

MasterHand: why yes I did….it is mystifying for me as well…

Shadow: send him one now….i have a feeling something good will happen…

*back at the battle, Galloms energy pulse injured it as well, leaving it with I health point left*

Hails: *tries to breath* why…do…i….feel….so….sleepy….

?: HAILS! CATCH!  
Hails: w-what?

*master hand smashes through the barrior and throws a smash ball at Hails, then gets sent flying to a wall*

Hails: MASTER HAND!*looks back at gallom and starts glowing* YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

*Hails jumps up and smashes the smash ball, causing him to glow brighter than normal*

Hails: *jumps into the air as an aurora appears in the sky*

Gallom: 10….9….8…..7…

Hails: *causes what appears to be a big ice sphere to form*

Gallom: 6…5….4….3….

Hails: *cue the music his world as he finnaly shouts the name of his final smash* ARCTIC FREEZE!

Everyone: WOH!

Mario: mamamia….thats a big sphere…*he says while trying to get up*

Gallom: ..2…

Sonic: oh no…COME ON HAILS! *falls down* YOU..YOU CAN DO IT!

Hails: *dashes straight down with the ice sphere following like a meteor*

Gallom: ..1..

Everyone: FINISH IT!

Hails:*smashes gallom with the sphere, causing him to freeze before he self-destructs*

Hails: And now to finish it! *axe kicks Gallom reborn in his frozen state, causing it to explode into tiny

shards of ice*

TabPrimid: OH NO! NOT AGAIN!*runs off*

Hails: *poses* phew…too close!

*hails looks up to see a small dark sphere floating where gallom was*

Hails: huh? *the sphere enters him*

Hails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

*subspace log 01, Hails exploration:

After finding a portal to subspace, me and my friends, nova and terra, decided to go exploring, after a while we were face to face with many primids, and a strange man was commanding them….orb….ubs…..ener…..*

Hails: wha….what was that….a memory? I feel strangely stronger now….*looks back at his KO'ed friends* I almost forgot they turned into trophies upon defeat…*revives them, then drags them back to the mansion*

Kirby: POYO!*noms an apple*

MetaKnight: I would normaly suggest he don't eat so much…but he did take a lot of damage.

King dedede: yeup. Even I have to compliment the little guy for living through that much damage.

Sonic: oh man…So I was Ko'ed first..?

Mario: yep, don'ta worry about ita.

Tails: so, you finnaly were able to use your final smash huh hails?

Hails: yea, not to mention a bit of my memory!

All: you WHAT?

Hails: yea! I remembered a bit….and what I remembered was heading into subspace with some friends, and seeing whom I think was tabuu…it got fuzzy when I saw tabuu.

Fox: well, lets not dwell on it now, it's a time for celabration!

Sonic: yea! Lets kick back and relax!

Dreambert: ahuh!

Starlow: yep!

Link: *nods*

Toon link: *nods*

Kirby: poyo!

*they celebrated long into the night, but master hand insisted that the visiting heroes stay till they figure out what Tabprimid wanted with subspace energy*

LEVEL CLEAR!

RANK B

*if you are playing music to this, play count blecks theme from super paper Mario, not boss theme*

?: well…DID YOU GET IT?

T-primid: n-n-n-n-no! Gallom reborn failed!

?: YOU IDIOT! Now hes stronger than ever!

T-primid: p-p-please master! Spare me!

?: fine…but no more plans from you…next time ill send one of our newest recruits…

*a young hedgehog was running away from shadow bugs at subspace*

?: where are the others when you need em! *gets tackled by the bugs* NO! NO! N….i….serve…..subspace….*twisted laugh*

It has been 1 month since Tabprimid had attacked using Gallom Reborn, and now R.O.B had discovered a bit about what was going on.

R.O.B: subject analysis…scanning

Tails: you aren't gonna get anywhere by scanning his exterior.

R.O.B: then what do you suggest?

Tails: maybe we could scan the remnants of the bomb?

R.O.B: now why didn't I process that idea earlier?

*R.O.B proceeds to scan galloms bomb remnants, and found out some interesting data…one that he feared*

R.O.B: I…I…cannot process this information…*starts to shake* because if what it told me is true….that means that….

Tails: what?

R.O.B: HE is back…

Tails: uh oh…we better tell the others about this…

*at the smash mansions meeting room*

Sonic: so guys, what is so important that we couldn't continue our scheduled matches?

Hails: yea, I had a major lead against bowser!

Bowser: grrr….you got lucky enough that the bulborb was there!

R.O.B: our worst fear has returned… Tabuu is back

All: SAY WHAAAAAAT?

Tails: yes, it turns out gallom reborn's Subspace bomb used Tabuus ability to make portals.

*hails lays back, obviously not fazed*

Mario: Hails, why aren'ta you afraid?

Hails: I never met tabuu, so im not very scared right now.

Sonic: you should be! He took all the smashers out in 1 hit!

Hails: k, NOW im scared!

Kirby: poyo…*scared*

Metaknight: we beat him before, why do we have to worry?

R.O.B: he made an easy opponent become the equivalent of the glitch level in duck-hunt.

MrG&W: beep boop beZRRRt!

Mario: thatsa good point GW, tabuu could make more clones of us!

Link: *gasps*

Hails: sometimes I wish you could speak link…

Link: *nods*  
knuckels: well, we could try and stop him before he gets what he wants!

Shadow: knuckels, I agree with you for once.

Sonic: hate to say it, as much as I don't like rushing in against subspace enemies, I agree as well!

Tails: you guys don't get it, if he made gallom stronger than before, which means that he is stronger as well!

Hails: yea, we need strategy! I also noticed that primid attacks are becoming more common nearby.

*an alarm goes off*

Master Hand: smashers, we have a situation… Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, Shadow, and Hails, report to the colosseum!

Hails: yes sir!

*at the arena*

?: hahahahahah….soon this world will be consumed for the master!

Sonic: stop right there!

?: ah..so the smashers came! No matter, I will defeat you….I am burst N!

And I will be your destroyer!

BOSS BATTLE: BURST N!

INFO: UNKNOWN

HEALTH: UNKNOWN

FIGHTERS: Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, Shadow, Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

Shadow: hmph, This will be easy! CHAOS CONTROL! *warps behind Burst N*

Burst N: pah, this is too easy!

Shadow: what?*gets smashed into the ground*

Shadow: gah!...

KO'ed!

Sonic: wow! This will be more fun than I thaught! *runs towards burst N*

Burst N: ahahaha! *knocks sonic of the stage*

KO'ed!

Knuckels: GAH! TAKE THIS! *manages to hit burst N*

Burst N: GAH! YOU WILL PAY! *Headbutts knuckels so hard he gets sent flying through the stage wall and knocked out*

KO'ed!

Tails: this isn't good! TAKE THIS! *fires plasma spheres from small arm-cannon*

Burst N: grrr! DIE FOX! *repels the blasts back at tails*

Tails: oh boy….this is gonna hurt isn't i-

KO'ed!

Hails: uhh… *gulp*

Burst N: nyahahahaha! TIME TO DIE!

Hails: I don't think so! *fires a ton of ice spheres at Burst N*

*burst N dodges all the shots and begins to get locked in fist to fist combat against Hails*

Hails: GAH! *gets hit by one of Burst N"s punches*

Burst n: hahahaha! Now you will be destroyed!

Hails: uh oh!

*burst N creates a strange looking smashball*

Hails: is that a smashball? But it looks so…evil!

Burst N: DARK CRIMSON FLARE!*fires a gigantic flare at hails*

Hails: GAAAH!

KO'ed!

Burst N: hahahah…all have fallen! Now to destroy this colosseum! PRIMIDS! ACTIVATE THE SUBSPACE OMEGA BOMB!

Primid: blurblurb! *activates the bomb*

Bomb: 10….9…

Burst N: now lets see…CHAOS CONTROL! *teleports*

shadow: *still slightly awake* w-what…? He used chaos control? But…ho…w…*faints*

Bomb: 5….4…..3…..2…..1….

*implode*

Tabprimid: master! Your new servent is as good as you suspected!

?: yes….now they are all gone….

Tabprimid: tabuu, may I a-

?: I AM NOT TABUU! Not anymore…

?: I….Am…THE SUBSPACE KING!

SKing: AND WITH THOSE FEW HEROES OUT, NOW ILL DESTROY THE WORLDS!

*musical score: Super paper Mario music, world of nothing*

Hails: agh…where am i…wait…I remember…

*begin Flashback*

Burst N: DARK CRIMSON FLARE!

Hails: AAAGH!

KO!

*end flashback*

Hails: didn't he set off a subspace bomb… that would mean I wouldn't exist… yet here I am in…wait…

*Hails looks around and too his shock he isn't in subspace, but in some sort of white void*

Hails: this isn't subspace…wait…that broken light over there, I remember that from smash colosseum!

Hails: but…shouldn't it just be in subspace…not almost erased…unless…

*hails relizes that this world must be where erased portions of dimensions are*

Hails: so…how do I get out and..!

Hails: where are sonic, shadow, knuckels and tails?

*Hails begins to walk forward into the white void, to see remains of a castle*

Hails: Huh, this looks kind of crystilized, yet it seems so familier… wait… a nametag?

*rubs dust off of a little toy box's nametag*

Hails: Its for….wait….

Nametag: the last cyan fox, savior of the cristilian zone, Hails the fox.

*Hails jumped back in surprise when he realized that wasn't a misread*

Hails: so this…was….my world? But its destroyed… that's why I can't remember anything… my world was destroyed so fast my memories faded along with its existence…

Tails: Hails? Is that you over there?

Hails: it is me! Thank chaos your not dead tails!

Tails: sonic, knuckels, and shadow already escaped from this void! Come on!

Hails: ok, let's go!

*when they got to the portal,, tails jumped through, waiting for hails to come in too*

Tails: come on hails!

Hails: im running as fast as I can!

?: HALT! YOU GO NO FURTHER

Hails: WHAT THE!

*portal closes*

*a red fox jumps down*

Hails: huh?

?: so you come back at last…now ill fulfill my mission of destroying you, as you should not exist right now…

Scorch: I am Scorch, created to be your natural opposite, so before you die, you will feel my WRAAATH!

*boss theme: doopliss battle theme*

ENCOUNTER!

BOSS: SCORCH

Health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

INFO: copy of hails! Knows what hails does and is possibly your strongest foe yet! GO GET EM!

Fighters: Hails only!

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

Scorch: *fires a huge fireball at hails*

Hails: YEOWCH!

Hails: Take this! *uppercuts scorch then slams him into the ground*

Boss health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scorch: you haven't lost your touch…BUT NEITHER HAVE I! *warps*

Hails: where did he go…GAH!*is hit in the back of the head with a fireball*

Scorch: I'm over here idiot!

Hails: TAKE THIS! *charges at scorch, while blasting ice shards at him*

Scorch: YIPE!

Boss health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scorch: TRY A LITTLE OF THIS! *makes a dark smash ball*

Hails: uh oh! Not this again!

*scorch absorbs the dark smash ball and grows*

*music: M&L: BIS: final boss theme*

Hails: oh god…

ENCOUNTER!

BOSS: GIGA SCORCH

INFO: UNKNOWN

HEALTH: UNKNOWN

FIGHTERS: Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER!

Giga scorch: Monster fire!*fires a fire dragon at hails*

Hails: WOH! *dodges*

Hails: try a little ice blast!*all that appears is a puff of smoke* WHAT-*gets smashed into the ground*

Giga scorch: not so tough now are ya?

*hails gets up and tries to take Giga scorch down with punches to the toes, only to be kicked into the air, then smashed back into the ground*

Hails: ouch... wait… what's that!

*the portal opens and a smash ball flies through*

Hails: a smash ball? Ok I geuss, HERE I GO!

Giga scorch: NO YOU DON'T! *grabs hails*

Hails: YIPE!

Giga scorch: YOUR LOOKING MIGHTY TASTY! *prepares to swallow hails*

Hails: oh god no! NO NO NO!

*the smash ball rams into Hails head, giving him its power*

Giga scorch: HAH! NO MATTER! Your attacks are WORTHLESS!

Hails: he's right... his skin is too warm for my ice attacks to even touch him…wait…I am going to hate this…

*uses final smash*

Hails: ARCTIC FREEZE!

Giga Scorch: HAH! YOU'R MINCEMEAT!

*Hails falls down, but doesn't bring out the ice sphere for some reason*

Hails: come on….come on….

*giga scorch jumps up and swallows Hails, but then realizes what hails was doing*

Giga scorch: oh crud…

*Giga scorch explodes into a ton of burning snow, as Hails is launched out to safety*

BOSS: KO'ED!

LEVEL CLEAR!

RANK: A

Hails: the portals opening again! Nows my chance! *jumps through*

*everyone is cheering as they see Hails escape the portal with an explosion heard*

Sonic: what happened in there!

Hails: eh…ill tell you later, right now I feel like I need a…*zones out*

Knuckels: Hails, are you ok?

*Hails faceplants and a snoring is heard*

Mario: mamamia! He must-a have been hanging on by a thread of his energy…

*everyone laughs as hails snores away to dreamland…*

Burst N: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED THE WHITE VOID!

Primid: BLUBLUBLU-*KAPAAAA-BOOM*

Burst N: worthless primids…I have to find another way to destroy them… and I have the perfect plan…AHAHAHAHAHAH!

*Later at the smash mansion…*

Sonic: woh….sounds rough…

Knuckels: so…someone erased your dimention?

Hails: apparently…and that scorch guy…he may have exploded but…

Tails: you don't think he is dead?

Hails: how did you know?

Tails: I saw a flash of red earlier…heading to the corrupted arena…

Hails: CORRUPTED arena?

Masterhand: yes….the subspace bomb erased the arena, replacing it with the subspace variant…primids are running amok there…

Hails: WHAT!? Then we need to stop th- OW! *hails cringed at a terrible pain in his gut*

Shadow: I know you want a piece of action…but even I draw the line when someone is in that much pain…

Sonic: tell ya what Hails…me, tails, and knuckels will go there, and we will contact you for backup k?

Hails: ok…sure…

*at the corrupted arena*

Sonic: ok now…lets get to work guys!

Tails: OK!

Knuckels: ALRIGHT!

?: NOT SO FAST!

*Burst N jumps down from a subspace portal*

Burst N: YOULL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!

Tails: guys…I just noticed something..

Sonic: what is it?

Tails: remember how Hails said his last memory was of him in subspace with a Yellow Hedgehog and a Green echidna?

Knuckels: yea?

Tails: WELL LOOK! *points at Burst N, and they notice his hedgehog-like appearance*

Sonic: woh…so that means that's Hails friend Nova?

Tails: I geuss so…

Sonic: so what now?

Knuckels: WE FIGHT!

Sonic: LETS DO IT!

Tails: ok!

*they rush off into the battle*

Burst N: BRING IT ON WEAKLINGS!

Musical Score: SSBB boss theme

BOSS BATTLE: BURST N REMATCH

INFO: was Nova the hedgehog at one point and a friend of hails, but for some reason is on the evil team!

HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fighters: Sonic, Tails, Knuckels

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

*sonic opens the battle with a axe kick to burst N's face, while tails throws ring bombs from above*

BOSS HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Burst N: GAH! You have gotten stronger…NO MATTER!

*burst N knocks knuckels out of the battlefield as he tries to attack Burst N*

KO

Sonic and Tails: KNUCKELS NO!

Sonic: ok THAT'S IT! *boosts through Burst N*

BOSS HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIII

Tails: EAT RING BOMBS! *throws bombs at Burst N*

BOSS HEALTH: IIII

Burst N: HYPERION MODE ENGAGE!

Sonic and Tails: uh oh!

*sonic and tails get sent flying off the arena*

KO

Burst N: hahah…to easy….WHAT IS THAT!

*burst N gets knocked back by a cyan light*

Hails: I hope im not to late… so your nova…why did you join them?

Burst N: I always served subspace! I don't know of this "Nova" BUT I DO KNOW IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Hails: that's what you think…*glows with the power of a smash ball*

Burst N: HAH! A normal smash ball cant stop me…wait…whats that?

MUSICAL SCORE: SSBB OST Main theme extended

Hails: that isn't a normal smash ball*grins* it's a light smash ball, NOW TAKE THIS!

*hails jumps into the air, creating a gigantic shard of ice, which then gets absorbed into Hails*

Hails: ICE BURST! *shoots a freezing cold beam of light at Burst N*

Burst N: NO! NO NO NO NOOOOO!

*burst N's mask falls off to reveal nova underneath*

KO

Hails: phew…that was tough..huh? another one of those subspace orbs…

*the orb enters Hails*

Hails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

*Subspace log, Hails expedition:

After finding a portal to subspace, me and my friends, nova and terra, decided to go exploring, after a while we were face to face with many primids, and a strange man was commanding them, we tried to fight back, but we were captured and infused with strange subspace orbs, I overheard a plan to…..stroy…..orld…*

Hails: woh…that was crazy…but I remember a bit more….

Nova: *groans*

Hails: Nova! *picks up nova after reviving the others, and they escape from corrupted collosseum*

LEVEL CLEAR!

Rank: S

Too be continued….

Stay tuned for the next part!


End file.
